Shuu Hikame
Shuu Hikame is one of the exchange students alongside Shiro Mariya and others in the graduating class of 4-A. And like the others, he is taken and augmented in The Lost World Eden. But unlike the others, he splits up from any group forming his own, due to him having a massive inferiority complex, sees him as Riley's rival and will do whatever it takes to be better than him. Even siding with the enemy going so far to do it. Characteristics * Name: Shuu Hikame * Age: 18 * Hair: Black (later on with Green Tips) * Eyes: Brown * Likes: * Dislikes: * Family: Mother, Father, siblings Appearance Casual LW Attire Background Shuu Hikame was the eldest child of four siblings. He was always good at sports and his studies, however he had a history where his family members too were far more superior than him, causing him to always be compared to the rest of his family. When he went to elementary school, he and Momoka had always been in the same class and seemed like close friends. At school, he was apart of the kendo club, being one of the star members and seemed to be highly efficient at kendo as he was able to defeat anyone that joined with high expectations. It's unknown when, but he developed a crush towards Saeko. Other than that, he and Momoka not only seem close, but Momoka also got him a keychain in the shape of a sheathed sword. He and Momoka are close enough to the point it is assumed Momoka had a crush on him. He saw a rivalry in Riley, even though it was only one-sided, and that he would destroy him to get to Saeko (who obviously had a crush on him). After graduation and everyone was going to Hawaii, before anyone boarded the plane, a solar storm erupted, causing all electrical equipment to go off, and then suddnely, in a flash, Class 4-A, Class 7-B, and others had disappeared from sight and trace. Personality Shuu seemed like a doubtful individual. He has a certain hatred towards Riley Grant and even tried to kill him once and more so afterwards. This is more than likely because he has an inferiority complex because of his family background. His attitude towards people though harsh, is still filled with his emotions. He seems easily angered and whenever someone with high expectations arises around him when he was in the kendo club, he drove them out by force. He has times where he brings out menacing looks and has lashed out on Riley a few times, though this is all done because he also likes Anna Albright and feels inferior towards him. When Shuu was talking to Anna, the girl he likes, he knew a lot about her. He was seen joking around with her, but he was acting light-hearted towards her, joking happily. There's also a side of him where he saves Momoka, despite trying to kill Riley as he is they're close friends. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Class 4-A Category:Hikame Group Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Warriors